Random Online Chat
by etakate
Summary: The Xiaolin and Haylin Warriors have got computers and are chaating with eachother... This is me trying to be funny when I am bored with nothing to do.
1. enter randomness

_**I own nothing! This is a cure to my boredom. Please no flames. If you have any ideas for what should happen, I'll be happy to try and put it in.**_

Water warrior – Omi (Ww)

Air man – Raimundo (Am)

Fire Child – Kimiko (FC)

Earth born – Clay (Eb)

Genius – Jack (G)

Dragon eater – Chase (De)

True Ruler – Wuya (TR)

Me – me… (Can't think)

Emperor of EVIL – Hannibal (EoE)

Water warrior – logged on

Dragon eater – logged on

De – hello young monk

Ww – Chase Young! What do you Want!!!

Air man – logged on

Genius – logged on

Fire Child – logged on

True Ruler – logged on

Earth born – logged on

Me – logged on

Emperor of EVIL – logged on

M – wow… every1 is on…

G – who r u!

Am – yeah dude… and y me?

FC – it's weird if u ask me

M – I'm the authoress

Me – logged off

Eb – what in tarnation?

EoE – she IS different…

De – Spicer… if I call you an insect… I would be insulting the insects! Why are you even alive?

G – Wuya… I don't wanna be ur apprentice…

TR – what?! After I taught u so much? Why would I let go of my apprentice?

M – logged on

M – cuz this is my world and here Jack is my Big Bro… I will kick ur ass

M – logged off

TR – disconnected do to a nuclear bomb hitting her, making her uglier (if possible), making her commit suicide

De – … Jack… you are my new apprentice… as long as you keep 'Me' away from me… come at once to begin your training…

De – logged off

G – THANX SIS!

G – logged off

EoE – I'm off to … dispose… of Jack

EoE – disconnected do to a Chilly 'accident' because I don't really like him

Eb – that was … weird…

Am – Dojo found a wu… lets GO!!!

Am – logged off

Eb – logged off

Ww – logged off

FC – logged off

M – logged on

M – comment please… if you have any ideas please send them in… this is just a "fun" fic… if you want to be in it to cause trouble then give me what you want your screen name to be, your personality, and what you want to do. If you like anyone in this fic, do not worry they will be alive afterwards…

M – logged off


	2. enter xXWindxFireXx

Me – me (M)

Water warrior – Omi (Ww)

Air man – Raimundo (Am)

Fire Child – Kimiko (FC)

Earth born – Clay (Eb)

Genius – Jack (G)

Dragon eater – Chase (De)

True Ruler – Wuya (TR)

Emperor of EVIL – Hannibal (EoE)

xXWindxFireXx – xXWindxFireXx (WxF)

WxF – logged on

Am – logged on

FC – logged on

Am – hey Kim

FC – hi Rai, hi WxF

WxF – RaiKim forever!

M – logged on

M – WxF is a RaiKim fan, so I suggest, RUN! … lol

FC – RaiKim? … we aren't together!

Am – I like it!

M – I'm going before its … embarrassing…

M – logged off

WxF – When's the wedding? Kimiko are you pregnant with Raimundos kid? Ur my fav couple!

FC – … bye!

FC – logged off

Am – why! … we're not even engaged… Kim is still a virgin… and really?

TR – logged on

TR – … is the authoress gone?

WxF – I'm her helper.  and a RaiKim fan!

TR – I'm ready to be destroyed…

WxF – she's not going to do that this time.

M – logged on

M – Kim is off… hi Wuya!

TR – you don't have compation!

TR – unable to log off

TR – YOU' RE EVIL!

M – blame Chase…

WxF – can you get Kimiko back on?

Am – logged off

M – I don't want to get burned sorry!

TR – disconnected do to _DRAGON_ problems

WxF – logged off to bug Raimundo and Kimiko

De – logged on

G – logged on

EOE – logged on

M – hi bro, thanx Chase!

G – hi! … how are we related?

De – speak normally!

EOE – where's Wuya?

M – Wuya is hopefully dead, sorry Chase, I was adopted by people who were really nice! We are siblings because when a man and a woman-…

G – eww…

EOE – logged off and jumped into a tar pit

De – … your power is interesting. Do you want to be one of my fallen warriors?

M – can I see you without your armor?

De – no.

M – then no

G – am I chopped liver?

M – no. but I like liver.

G – eww…

De – raw or cooked?

M – liver and onions… it's really good!

G – logged off do to talk about liver

M – Chase. Do you want to sign out for me?

De – I don't want to but I will

M – logged off

De – etakate owns nothing. Thank you xXWindxFireXx for reviewing. Hannibal and Wuya are alright and will be in next time. If you want to bother us, give your screen name, your personality, and what you want to do. We are up to destroying anything and everything. Please no flames. Flames depress people who have low or no self esteem, and are bad for people who don't like insults.

M – logged on

M – I have self esteem!

De – logged off

M – PLEASE no flames!!!


	3. enter more

Me – me (M)

Water warrior – Omi (Ww)

Air man – Raimundo (Am)

Fire Child – Kimiko (FC)

Earth born – Clay (Eb)

Genius – Jack (G)

Dragon eater – Chase (De)

True Ruler – Wuya (TR)

Emperor of EVIL – Hannibal (EoE)

xXWindxFireXx – xXWindxFireXx (WxF)

Jacko-phile – Sakura Neko-Chan 13 (Jp)

Prophet-of-Worlds - Prophet-of-Worlds (PoW)

Garnettfox – garnettfox (Gf)

M – logged on

Ww – logged on

M – hi Oni!

Ww – my name is OMI!!! Female are mooost odd…

M – Garnett will kick ur butt if u say sexist things…

M – garnett is female

Ww – how can she beat me! She is female and females are –

Ww – Omi is disconnected do to sexism and him being put in his place by the authoress, Garnettfox, Prophet-of-the-worlds, Jacko-phile, Wuya, and Kimiko, but mostly Garnettfox

Gf – logged on

Gf – thanx for the flame thrower! And I warned the two…

M – thanks… are they hiding in the Wu vault together?

WxF – logged on

WxF – I CAN'T FIND RAI OR KIM!!!

M – vault

Gf – Vault

G – logged on

WxF – logged off

G – WTF O-o O-O o-O

M – uhh ohh…

Gf – I'm off to "play" with Omi!

Gf – logged off

Jp – logged on

Jp – j-j-JACK (glomps jack)

G – (insert high pitched girly screech)

M – lol

TR – logged on

Jp – away for a while

TR – disconnected due to … "mysterious" … circumstances

Jp – BACK (clings to jack for dear life)

M – are you gunna marry my bro?

Jp – hopefully

G – WHAT!!!

M – fangirl…

EoE – logged on

M – eww…

G – …

Jp – grouse…

PoW – logged on

PoW – jack

G – yeah?

PoW – why are you girly and gay?

G – logged off

Jp – JERK!!!

Jp – logged off

EoE – PoW? Ur a prophet?

PoW - … to a point…

M – nanatsu no ko

EoE – eh?

M – seven little children/seven little crows… I rlly like the song…

PoW – plz only use the languages we all understand…

EoE – disconnected due to … Mexican … problems

M – told a dude he's good eatin?

PoW – yeah… so?

M – how long will he stay away?

PoW – hopefully longer than Jack…

M – mean…

M – umm… I think I have to go…

PoW – y?

M – jack-phi…

M – disconnected due to a sessure…

Eb – logged on

Eb – howdy Prophet

PoW – disclaimer already?

PoW – ohh well… time to help etakate and humiliate Jack Spicer Girly Gay Idiot! JSGGI for short… lol

PoW – logged off

Eb – etakate owns nothing and likes to thank you for the reviews. Once again it ain't right to flame people… nice criticism is acceptable. Review if you want to be in the story or if you have any good ideas to put into the stories… or any ideas at all…


	4. enter suiside?

Me – me (M)

Water warrior – Omi (Ww)

Air man – Raimundo (Am)

Fire Child – Kimiko (FC)

Earth born – Clay (Eb)

Genius – Jack (G)

Dragon eater – Chase (De)

True Ruler – Wuya (TR)

Emperor of EVIL – Hannibal (EoE)

xXWindxFireXx – xXWindxFireXx (WxF)

Jacko-phile – Sakura Neko-Chan 13 (Jp)

Prophet-of-Worlds - Prophet-of-Worlds (PoW)

Garnettfox – garnettfox (Gf)

M – logged on

Jp – logged on

M – I want to kill him!

Jp – oh come on! I gave u the antidote

M – I didn't want to be a test subject! I nearly died!

EoE – logged on

EoE – is PoW on?

M – yes

Jp – I'm contacting her…

PoW – logged on

PoW – 1) jack needs to die 2) Hannibal will die

EoE – disconnected due to him jumping into chilly

M – I'm not eating that… and you guys wanna sleep over tonight? Freeze jacks panties?

PoW – sure… wait… u live with jack?

Jp – how do u think I gave her the antidote?

PoW – WHY WERE YOU THERE?!?!

M – shes a jacko-phile… as in her name!

PoW – can I make jack have a seizure?

M – let me get garnett real quick

M – away

Gf – logged on

M – back

Gf – turn down ur music befor u go deaf!

M – wanna torcher the boys?

Jp – jack – no, rai – sure, omi – **** yes!, Clay – not really, chase – he'll kill all of us, Hannibal – he committed suisie… yeah sure

Gf – Jack/Chase/Clay – I don't care, Omi/Rai - ****ING **** YES!!!, Hannibal – let me get homeless people!

PoW – All – yeah

M – I'll do Chase!

M – … shut it!

PoW – THINK WOMAN THINK! I CALL JACK!

Gf – OMI

Jp – RAI

De – logged on

De – why is Hannibal in my chilly?

M – 4 girls.

De – … get past my cats first you little witch!

M – you really shouldn't of gotten me the spell book.

De – …

De – logged off

WxF - logged on

WxF - i'm sill invited right?

M - yeah!

WxF - i call Clay

M - k

WxF - logged off

PoW – let me borrow it.

Gf – ME TO

Jp – plz sis!

M – NOOOOO! Chase got it for me when I got him to his knees…

PoW/Gf/Jp – HOW

M – kicked him in the face and sat on him…

PoW – see ya soon…

PoW – logged off

Gf – later!

Gf – logged off

Jp – I'm warning Jack.

Jp – logged off

M – I do not own anything. Please comment. I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!!!! I have school so it might be posted at weirder times. I do have thoughts like this in real life… and I need one… JOIN AN ART CLASS! Please…


End file.
